<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Did I Know by thejilyship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403735">Little Did I Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejilyship/pseuds/thejilyship'>thejilyship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female James Potter, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pinning, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, bed sharing, fem!Jily, hopeless girls, it's not unrequited love but she thinks it is, jamie is so dumb and we love her for it, jily, lily is pulling the strings here, she knows what she'd doing, soft girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejilyship/pseuds/thejilyship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months apart, Jamie and Lily decide to spend their hols together. That means that they have an entire week to spend together which Jamie refuses to believe is going to be a problem, because she's got her feelings for her friend well under control. <br/>Lily decides to test that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fem! Jily</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Did I Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Saturday everyone! <br/>Written for week two of fem!jily February! <br/>I love these two girls, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamie was ready for this holiday. She had been looking forward to this holiday since she and Lily had planned it last weekend, when they realized that for the first time since they’d started grad school, their breaks lined up perfectly. They hadn’t gotten the chance to see one another in over six months, and that was </span>
  <span>unacceptable</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie missed Lily terribly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily, her friend. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was she, and had she been, secretly in love with Lily for almost half a decade? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Had she told Lily anything that would lead her to believe that she had more than friendly feeling for her? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck no. Lily was one of her best friends, and Jamie was not willing to do anything that would jeopardize that friendship. She had spent many long months shortly after the pair had met, hoping that Lily would do something to let Jamie know that the feelings were </span>
  <span>reciprocated</span>
  <span>, and then she had spent the following three years of undergrad wishing for the same thing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Lily had never done anything to make Jamie think that she fancied her, so Jamie kept her feelings locked up when Lily was around. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’d gotten so good at it, that sometimes she didn’t even feel that crushing weight that sat on her chest whenever she so much as thought of Lily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her unrequited love wasn’t going to put any kind of a damper on this trip though, because she hadn’t seen Lily in almost six months, thanks to how they had stupidly chosen to go to different schools for their post graduate degrees. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> this was the first time that Jamie was going to see Lily in her new place, and they would get to spend a whole week together. Lily had promised her homecooked baked goods, junk food and movie marathons galore, and Jamie promised that she would cook them at least three good meals while she was visiting, as well as breakfast every morning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be great, and Jamie meant that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her Lyft stopped in front of a brick building that had a fire escape on the side, like in movies, and Jamie’s face nearly split in two when she saw Lily push off the wall that she’d been leaning against and start racing over to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your sister?” The driver asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s brain malfunctioned at the question and she shuffled through a plenitude of responses before she just laughed, shaking her head as she pushed open the door. She stood up just in time for Lily to launch herself at Jamie, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her close, while simultaneously pushing them back against the car. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Jamie laughed as she wrapped her arms around Lily. “Hello to you too,” She closed her eyes and let Lily fill her senses. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily laughed, tightening her hold on Jamie, “I </span>
  <span>cannot</span>
  <span> begin to explain to you, how much I’ve missed you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s heart pinched happily, and she squeezed Lily tightly before she pulled back and looked her friend over. Lily’s red hair was laying in curls, resting at her shoulders, she was wearing a t-shirt from their university that might have been Jamie’s, and the shade of blue was making her bright green eyes pop even more than they normally did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I might get it.” Jamie said, realizing that she should probably say something. </span>
  <span>“Six</span>
  <span> months is too long to go between visits.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Completely too long. I mean, anything in sixes is too long. Six weeks, six days, six hours might be pushing it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughed and then reached into the car to pull out her duffle bag. “See, we’re on the same page.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait until we live in the same city again.” Lily said, taking the duffle from Jamie while ignoring her protests and then waving at the driver. “Thanks for getting her here safely!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then Lily’s hand was wrapping around Jamie’s, and she was leading her into the brick building. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily started talking about her new landlord and the fight they’d already had about the cats that Lily had been feeding on the fire escape, and Jamie was only half listening as she watched the sparks in Lily’s eyes and the dimples at the corners of her pointed smile dancing in and out of view. She’d never been this strongly effected by everything a person did. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, she would be hanging on every word that Lily said, but after going six months without being in front of her physically, Jamie found that she was overwhelmed by everything that made Lily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lily. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her scent felt like it was an attack. The sound of her voice, unaltered by technology, drilled into her eardrums and vibrated through her bones. The feel of her hand in Jamies set sharp jolts of electricity flying up her arm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was finally back where she felt like she belonged. At Lily’s side. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily stopped in front of a door after they walked up a couple flights of stairs and unlocked it. She pushed it open, still carrying Jamie’s duffle, and motioned for Jamie to enter first. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a small flat, and decorated simply, but it looked like Lily. The abundance of plants on the windowsills, the books covering every available surface, the pops of yellows and pinks in the form of pillows and rugs and art, it was all very Lily.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have an extra bed, so you’ll have to stay in my room with me.” Lily said, locking the door behind them and walking further into the apartment. “I’d make up the couch for you, but Reggie slept on the couch when he and Mary visited and he said that it gave him back pain for a week, so I’m not going to do that for you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie swallowed hard. She and Lily had never shared a bed before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s that uncomfortable?” Jamie asked, looking toward the pink couch in the middle of the room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he made sure to text me about it until he got to the chiropractor. I’m going to get a new couch eventually, with a hide-a-bed, but until then...” She disappeared into her bedroom and Jamie felt her chest constrict. She stepped up to the doorway and saw Lily’s queen bed sitting in the middle of the room, a brightly colored, floral bedspread arranged prettily, and now, her duffle sitting on the left side. “That’ll be your side.” Lily grinned at her. “I claim the right side.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your bed.” Jamie forced her tone to remain light, as though the thought of sharing a bed with Lily didn’t do anything weird to her head or her heart or her stomach. All the parts of her were working exactly as they should be. Maybe she could get away with falling asleep on the couch, since they planned to stay up late watching movies anyway. She could just pretend to be difficult to wake. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I’m sharing it with you.” Lily grinned, shuffling back over to her and pulling her in for another hug. Jamie wasn’t surprised by this, or by any of the following hugs that Lily gave her over the next couple of hours. Lily had always been </span>
  <span>affectionate,</span>
  <span> she’d always been a ‘hugger.’ And if there were more hugs than usual, that was because they had been </span>
  <span>separated</span>
  <span> for so long and Lily was making up for it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time their Indian food had arrived, Jamie had found a way to bury the bed problem for the time being and just enjoy being with Lily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily pulled blankets out of a closet and they nestled onto the couch, Lily sitting as close to Jamie as she could while maintaining use of her right arm, and they ate as they flipped through Netflix, deciding which movies they wanted to watch tonight. They decided to watch </span>
  <span>all of</span>
  <span> the terrible romantic movies that Netflix had put out that they wanted to </span>
  <span>watch, but</span>
  <span> hadn’t wanted to watch alone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily put one on and soon after finished her food. She leaned forward to put her dishes on the coffee table and then shuffled back against the couch and Jamie’s shoulder, closer than before this time, since she no longer needed to use her arm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie took a few shallow, measured breaths, and then finished up her own food. She playfully shoved Lily a bit so that she could lean forward to set her dishes down too, and she hoped two things as she leaned back against the couch. She hoped that Lily would allow her some distance, since she needed to retain cognitive function, and she hoped that Lily curled back up against her. She couldn’t have both, but she wanted both at once. She wanted space, and she wanted no space. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she’d already lost cognitive function. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was back in place, Lily stayed where she was, saying something about one of the actors, her brow creased in frustration. Jamie adjusted her blanket and offered up her agreement. Lily looked away from the movie to give Jamie a smile, unleashing the full force of her bright, green eyes on Jamie’s helpless person. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’d definitely lost at least high cognitive function. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long, horribly, wonderfully, hard week. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Lily turned toward the movie, she leaned back against Jamie’s arm. And this time she rested her head on Jamie’s shoulder. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you’re here.” Lily said softly, reaching under the covers until she found Jamie’s hand. She squeezed it and Jamie squeezed back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily didn’t let go. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>long week. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pretending to have fallen asleep on the couch didn’t go as Jamie had thought it would, because Lily fell asleep first, and she fell asleep on top of Jamie. And Jamie could not leave her on the couch after what she’d said about it hurting Reggie’s back, so she had to wake her up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily had looked up at her with a sleepy smile and Jamie wanted to press kisses on every freckle she could see (and also on the ones she couldn’t.)</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I get to wake up with you here for the whole week,” Lily said in a voice that made Jamie think maybe she was the one that had fallen asleep early. Maybe this was a dream. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready for bed?” Jamie asked, unable to keep a grin from spreading across her face. “You seem like you’re ready for bed.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very ready for bed.” Lily agreed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go on ahead and I’ll clean up the snacks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded and slowly pushed herself up to her feet. She turned around and held out a hand for Jamie and then helped her off the couch as well. “Okay. I know I locked the door, but will you double check for me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily had always been a double and triple checker, and Jamie’s smile came easily then. “Of course.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in a minute!” Lily reached out and brushed a stray curl from Jamie’s forehead before she turned and shuffled off to her bedroom. Jamie held her breath until she heard the bathroom door shut. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She raked her hands through her hair, something she’d refrained from doing all night, lest Lily notice and assume that Jamie was upset about something. It made her feel marginally better and then she went about putting Lily’s apartment back in order, which also made her feel marginally better. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She double checked the door, and then the window by the fire escape. She put away all their snacks and washed the dishes that they’d used. Then she started looking through Lily’s pantry to work out what she was going to make them for breakfast in the morning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door had opened maybe ten minutes ago, but Jamie was stalling. She was hoping that by the time she got into the bedroom, Lily would have fallen asleep already and she could curl up on the opposite side of the bed and force herself into unconsciousness. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you still doing out here?” Lily’s tired voice came from behind her, and she almost swore out loud. Luckly, she managed to keep it in her head. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing what I can make for breakfast,” She said innocently, closing the pantry and turning around. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that right now.” Lily grabbed her wrist and tugged. “If we’re missing something, we can just order it in the morning. Or walk down to the market, it’s only a block away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s convenient.” Which was a dumb response, but what else was she supposed to say?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie sucked on her teeth and let Lily lead her to the bedroom. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bed wasn’t even unmade yet, but Jamie’s duffle had been moved from the bed, to the chair near the bathroom door. Lily let go of her and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her phone out from under her pillow. Jamie got the distinct impression that she was going to sit there until Jamie came back and that there would be no more stalling allowed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So she grabbed her pajamas and toothbrush and quickly got ready for bed in the bathroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back into the bedroom, Lily had at least folded back the blankets now, and was sitting on her side of the bed with her legs tucked under the comforter. “Mary says ‘hullo.’” She said as Jamie walked around the bed and climbed up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope she’s not </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> upset that I’ve got you for a whole week.” Jamie tried to joke, hoping Lily was too tired to notice that it sounded a little forced. How was she supposed to sleep in bed with this girl that she was in love with, and not say or do anything damning? Without letting it do anything damaging to her?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She laid down and closed her eyes immediately as Lily’s scent enveloped her more strongly than it had at any point earlier. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she’s only a little jealous.” Lily gave a half-hearted, tired laugh and then pulled the comforter up with one hand and turned off the lamp with the other. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie turned on her side, facing the wall, and pulled the blanket up to her nose. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It would be fine. They were just going to sleep. She’d platonically shared a bed with people before, she knew what to expect, she knew that nothing weird was going to happen. She had psyched herself out for no reason. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Lily.” She said quietly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Jamie.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie had always been and early riser. That was part of the reason that they had agreed that she would make breakfast. There weren’t any windows in Lily’s room, but she was </span>
  <span>fairly sure</span>
  <span> that she woke up a lot earlier than she normally would, and she was all </span>
  <span>fairly sure</span>
  <span> that the reason she woke up so early, was because Lily’s entire person was </span>
  <span>draped</span>
  <span> across her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s brain started panicking when she realized that one of Lily’s hands was buried in Jamie’s hair, and that she had tucked her knee in between Jamie’s legs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was like a completely oblivious kola bear, wrapped around Jamie. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie bit down on her tongue, hard, and then tried to slowly detangle herself from Lily’s limbs. But when she went to pull away, Lily’s grip on her tightened. “No,” She mumbled into Jamie’s shoulder. “Five more minutes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And Jamie had never been able to refuse Lily of anything, even when it was damaging to herself. And laying here with Lily wrapped around her was very damaging. Because this is what Jamie wanted, but not how she wanted it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always so tense when you first wake up.” Lily was still talking into her shoulder and Jamie let out a breath, trying to relax. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Lily pulled her hand from Jamie’s hair, only to search for her hand instead. And just like yesterday, Lily’s fingers easily wove through Jamie’s and then squeezed. Her hand was warm, soft and as comforting as it was distressing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Jamie said quietly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily pulled back, only slightly, and rested her chin on Jamie’s shoulder. “Is something wrong?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie chewed on her lip for a minute and looked up at the ceiling. Everything was blurry and dark. Lily didn’t have any windows in her bedroom, and they had slept with the door shut, because sleeping with it open was a fire hazard. Lily used to tell her that all the time when they were in uni. It could have been two or six or nine in the morning, Jamie couldn’t tell and Lily was on top of her arm so she could check. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jamie said, and she would have turned to smile at Lily if Lily could have seen her. An attempt to sell the lie she’d been feeding her for years now. “Are you hungry?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jamie felt Lily’s chin wobble on her shoulder. “No, I just want to stay in bed for a bit longer. It’s only seven.” Seven, knowing the time helped ground her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can start breakfast, and you can stay in bed.” She offered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d kind of like you to stay with me.” Lily said, squeezing her hand and shuffling closer. “Or is that why you’re all tense?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not tense,” Jamie lied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamie,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sighed, let go of Jamie’s hand and rolled away from her. “Alright. Keep your secrets and go start breakfast. I’ll be here if you change your mind.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie couldn’t see her in the dark, but she turned her head toward Lily, feeling like she’d just made a mistake. “Change my mind?” She asked quietly, but Lily was shuffling the blankets and didn’t hear her. What did Lily want her to change her mind about? What secrets did she think she knew about?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t!” Jamie said quickly, wishing Lily would turn on the lamp, she needed to see the other </span>
  <span>girls</span>
  <span> expression. “I mean, you’re definitely more cuddly than normal, but I’m not uncomfortable.” She was, and she was confused. She felt like someone had dropped a mento into her coke before </span>
  <span>screwing</span>
  <span> the lid on tightly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.” Lily said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too. But we’ve got the rest of the week!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” And Lily sounded a bit more chipper now. “We have all week.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie pushed herself out of bed and somehow found both her glasses and the door in the dark. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She got to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients to make waffles. Blueberry waffles were Lily’s favorite and Jamie wanted to make them for her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to pull up a recipe on her </span>
  <span>phone, but</span>
  <span> realized that she hadn’t had her phone since the night before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She went over to the couch and looked around. She didn’t see </span>
  <span>it,</span>
  <span> so she reached her hand into the cushions to see if it had fallen in the cracks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of finding her phone, her hand hit a metal bar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie frowned and pulled the cushion back, finding both her phone, and a hide-a-bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at it for a long moment and then picked up her phone and put the cushion back where it had been. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Why did she suddenly feel like she’d just had the wind knocked out of her?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily had told her that the couch was uncomfortable and that she wanted to buy a new one that had a hide-a-bed, implying that this couch did not come with a hide-a-bed. Was it possible that Lily didn’t know that her couch had a hide-a-bed? That seemed very </span>
  <span>unlikely</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie turned around to look at Lily’s bedroom door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily knew that her couch had a hide-a-bed and she’d chosen to tell Jamie that she didn’t have one. She’d chosen to tell Jamie that the couch was uncomfortable and that she’d have to sleep in Lily’s bed with her. Lily had also been hanging all over her since she’d arrived. Way more than Jamie ever remembered her doing before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie had woken up with Lily draped over her and assumed what? That it was an accident? That it was all in friendly fun? That Lily hadn’t realized what she was doing? Friends didn’t normally stick their knees between their friend’s legs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie dropped her phone back on the couch and started toward the bedroom. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she let the realization wash over her. She shouldn’t let herself believe it, not so quickly, not with such little evidence. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But there was a lot of evidence, wasn’t there? How often was Lily the last person Jamie talked to before falling asleep at night? How often was the first message on her phone in the morning from Lily? How many times had Lily looked at Jamie with bright eyes and rosy cheeks and Jamie thought that the other girl looked ready to burst and assumed it was from general happiness? Jamie had seen all the signs that her friend might have more than friendly feelings, and she’d chose not to believe them. She’d believed that she’d been projecting, seeing her own want mirrored back at her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it had really been there though. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily was still in </span>
  <span>bed,</span>
  <span> the lamp was on now and she was scrolling through her phone. She glanced over at Jamie when she stopped in the doorway. “Are you finished already?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jamie tapped her fingers against her thighs and looked hard at Lily, trying to read her mind, to figure out what was going on. “No, I didn’t start yet. I uh- I changed my mind.” Lily’s eyes shot back to hers and she put her phone down against her chest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily started to smile, and Jamie mirrored her as she walked back toward the bed. She didn’t walk to her side of the bed though, she walked toward Lily. Lily pulled the blankets back and let her crawl in. “I told you it was too early.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did.” Jamie nodded before she laid down next to Lily, feeling almost too bold as she wrapped her arm around Lily’s middle and pulled her closer. “You were right.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily tossed her phone toward the middle of the bed and turned on her side, pressing her forehead against Jamie’s. “What changed your mind?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s heart was racing. “I went looking for my phone on the couch. It had fallen in the cushions.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily scrunched her nose. “I was </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> tell you eventually.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you? Before or after you used me as a pillow all week?” She could hear her heartbeat in her ears now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere in the middle of all of that.” Lily </span>
  <span>unscrunched</span>
  <span> her nose and then reached up and cupped Jamie’s cheek. “I was hoping something like this would happen and then I could tell you and we’d both laugh about it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie did laugh, but it sounded almost manic. It was full of relief and hope and a million missed opportunities. “Lily,” She pressed her lips together and covered Lily’s hand with her own. “Lily,” She sighed, and Lily smiled widely at her. “Why now?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I couldn’t stand it anymore.” Lily said quickly, like she’d been holding back these words as well. “Because when I saw you step out of the car, I knew that I couldn’t go another six months without seeing you and that if I didn’t tell you that I fancy you,” Jamies heart gave a violent leap. “I was going to explode.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So this wasn’t planned then?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beforehand?” Lily ran her thumb over Jamie’s cheek and Jamie felt sparks flair across her skin, a match racing across flint. “No. I mean, I knew that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell you, but I didn’t know that I was going to.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Jamie turned and pressed a kiss to Lily’s palm. “I’ve loved you for four years now and I didn’t think I could tell you. And you, on a whim, decide to make me think that the only place I could possibly sleep in your apartment, just happens to be your bed? Which you did, so you could cuddle an admission out of me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Lily’s smile was softer now. She wasn’t joking when she said, “Yes. I knew that you weren’t going to do anything if I didn’t start acting entirely obvious.” She pushed her hand back into Jamie’s hair. “So yes, I did. Four years?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Four years.” Jamie nodded. “I fancied you about five minutes after meeting you. Never had a chance after that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Lily said softly, “I love you too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie didn’t know who leaned in first, but soon their lips were pressed together, and then their teeth were clashing because they were both smiling hugely. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See, the hide-a-bed wasn’t necessary.” Lily said, giggling against Jamie’s cheek. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie pushed her hands into Lily’s hair and then started kissing all the spots she’d thought about kissing yesterday. Her dimples, her freckles, the points of Lily’s wide smile, until Lily’s giggles subsided, and their lips connected again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jamie mumbled against Lily’s mouth. “No, there is no need for an extra bed. This one is perfect. This is where I want to be.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily’s fingers traced up Jamie’s spine and she shivered. “Good. Because it’s where I want you too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Jamie gently rolled them </span>
  <span>over,</span>
  <span> so she was on top of Lily now. “You say too many things like that, and you’ll have a very hard time getting me out of your bed.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Lily </span>
  <span>deadpanned,</span>
  <span> “That sounds like such a horrible problem to have.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie looked down at Lily, trying to take in every detail of this moment. “Just a warning,” She was breathless already. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Was Lily’s response. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s breath came to her in a shudder. “I love you too.” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>